


Paving the Way

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Gay marriage had just been legalized in Amestris. And what is a better way to make it real than the Fuhrer himself getting married to his boyfriend?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Paving the Way

**Author's Note:**

> \- Prompt "morning coffee" was given to me by aurumdalseni on tumblr! I hope you like it friend!
> 
> \- Beta by the wonderful Hamtube! Thank you for your great suggestions!

**_Fuhrer Mustang and his long term partner inaugurate the newly passed gay marriage law_ **

__

_ Last night in a small, private ceremony Amestris’s first man got married to the love of his life, not even one week after the government had passed the law that makes it legal for homosexual and lesbian couples to make their relationship formal and get married just like every member of society. By doing so, Fuhrer Mustang and his now husband paved the way for other couples to institutionalize their relationship. _

__

Ed looked up from the morning newspaper and reached over for his large mug of black coffee. He wrapped his fingers around the navy porcelain, the golden band around his finger standing bright against the dark color. He smiled, amused, when his eyes landed on the ring Roy had put on his finger last night. He must’ve been spending way too long with Roy to care about legality of things.

“Look what they’re saying here,” he said, taking a sip from his coffee and smiling at Roy. “Apparently we’ve ‘paved the way’ for gay couples.”

Roy smiled back at him. He had dark circles around his eyes, a reminder of last night’s drinking and late sleeping time, but he still looked the happiest and most content Ed had ever seen him. Not that it surprised him. If it was any other way, Ed might have regretted their ceremony being actually legal.

“And so we did,” he replied, and took a slow, lazy sip from his own coffee.

Ed’s smile broadened. It wasn’t only the euphoria of last night’s event, but he couldn’t remember the last time he and Roy could sit and have their morning coffee together like this. And thinking about them having four more days, doing just that...

He turned his eyes towards the view that could be seen from the balcony of their hotel room. He could see all of the little town of Pendleton: the Greater Sienne River winding through the main street with its little boats and ducklings swimming and looking for fish. Even if they didn’t do anything other than stay inside their room, Ed already knew that this honeymoon was the best vacation he’d ever had.


End file.
